Kau itu, Malaikat
by IchinikyuuRin
Summary: Mereka adalah malaikat untuk satu sama lain, SasukexNaruto, hope you will enjoy my story, Minna :D


Jika kau tanya alasanku, maka jawabanku hanya satu.  
Karena, kau adalah_ malaikatku.

* * *

_

**/\**

**Naruto's Fanfiction  
A Sequel for My 2nd Project : **_**Malaikat**_

**Chara (s) belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-**_**san

* * *

**_

**[ Typo (s), Shounen-Ai, Yaoi,**_** Weird**_** aka Aneh, Alur Berantakan ]**

**May you enjoy this story, my friends :)  
**

**\/

* * *

**

Sinar matahari menyapa lembut dan aroma sejuk berhembus. Hari ini, adalah hari peringatan atas dua belas tahun pertemanan mereka berdua._ Mereka_, huh?

Ya, mereka yang dimaksud adalah dua sosok pemuda yang sedang berjalan kecil di depan sebuah gerbang panti asuhan yang sudah cukup tua dimakan usia namun tetap terlihat nyaman dan asri untuk ditinggali.

Kedua lelaki yang sedang berjalan dalam diam itu kemudian berhenti di depan ayunan yang kini sudah mulai menua, namun masih tetap dapat dipakai. Ayunan itu tergantung di atas sebuah pohon besar yang rindang dan sejuk—yang ada di samping pintu gerbang.

Seorang lelaki berhelai rambut kuning keemasan segera duduk di atas ayunan itu. Dan membuat lelaki yang satu lagi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

_Heran, _dan_ gemas. _

Lelaki dewasa yang ada di atas dudukan ayunan itu masih memiliki sifat kekanakan—seperti dulu. Seperti saat mereka bertemu pertama kali pada usia delapan tahun.

Sosok yang menggeleng pelan tadi mendekati lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Dia menggenggam kedua rantai yang menyangga dudukan itu.

Lelaki berhelai rambut pirang tadi mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati cahaya matahari tertutupi helai rambut kehitaman milik kekasihnya—ya,_ kekasihnya_.

"Kenapa, Teme?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil _Teme_ itu menaruh dagunya di atas puncak kepala lelaki yang menanyainya tadi.

"Hm. Aku heran, kenapa kau tetap seperti anak-anak seperti ini."

Lelaki pirang itu terkejut. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan membuat dagu yang ada di puncak kepalanya itu terantuk keras.

"Ukh."

"Rasakan kau, _Baka_ Teme! _Kuso_!"

"Dobe. _It hurts, you know_?"

"Salahmu sendiri kok."

Memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah, si _Teme_ tadi diam. Dia memandangi rumah panti di hadapannya, yang dulu pernah ditinggalinya semasa kecil. Bersama si_ Dobe _yang sedang bersungut-sungut ini.

"Padahal dulu kau yang paling sering mengajakku main ke sini 'kan, Sasuke?"

"Hm, aku? Kau yang selalu menarikku, _Baka_ Naruto."

"Hiiih! _Kuso_ Sasuke!"

Naruto menyikut perut Sasuke, namun sebelum mengenai bagian itu Sasuke mencekal siku Naruto.

"Kau tak akan bisa menyakitiku, tahu?"

"Buktinya tadi aku berhasil membuat dagumu sakit. Hahaha."

Yah. Kedua lelaki ini bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka memang tinggal di panti asuhan ini dulu. Mereka adalah teman kecil, namun sekarang status mereka berdua adalah kekasih.

"Konyol."

"Tapi kau suka meladeniku, Sasukee."

"Supaya tidak membuatku bosan saja."

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Tak berbicara lagi, dan Sasuke mengerti benar ini adalah cara Naruto untuk mengakui kekalahannya.

Perlahan, Sasuke mengusap lembut helai rambut Naruto dan mengecup pelan sudut mata kebiruan itu. Kelopak mata Naruto melebar dan menatap lelaki yang kini ada di sampingnya itu. Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan akhirnya Naruto meraih wajah Sasuke, dan mengecup sisi wajah lelaki tampan itu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan membuat lelaki satunya ingin tersenyum juga.

"Kau memang perayu, Teme."

"Hm."

Tiba-tiba di tepi jalan terlihat beberapa gadis yang sedang berjalan bersama dan berbisik-bisik. Saat Sasuke dan Naruto melirik ke arah mereka, gerombolan gadis-gadis itu bubar dan bersikap seolah tak melakukan apa-apa.

Naruto bertanya lirih. "Hmmh. Kau tidak malu bersamaku?"

Perasaan itu sering membuatnya ragu. Tidak apakah mereka bersama? Bukankah itu aneh?

Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto—lagi. Dia berlutut dan mendongak menatap iris mata berwarna biru safir yang selalu dapat menenangkan dan membuatnya merasa hidup.

"Jika kau bertanya seperti itu, maka jawabanku hanya satu—"

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa pusing saat wajah kekasihnya itu begitu dekat dengannya. Memang, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kedekatan ini. Namun, Sasuke tak pernah menatapnya dengan tatapan iris mata obsidian selembut ini.

Sasuke semakin mendekat pada Naruto, dan Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing sekarang. Rasanya seluruh aliran darahnya berkumpul di wajahnya.

Sesaat kemudian, yang didengarnya adalah sebuah bisikan lembut di telinganya.

"—..."

Sasuke menjauh dari daun telinga Naruto. Naruto menolehkan wajahnya dengan cepat sehingga mereka bertatapan lagi.

"E–eh?

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. "Hn."

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Kemudian dia memegang pundak Sasuke dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sasuke.

"_And you are my angel, too_, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut sebelum menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Naruto dan mencium lembut kening Naruto. Di sana, dapat dihirupnya aroma segar jeruk citrus dan mint yang sudah menjadi aromanya juga.

.

"_Let's go **home**_, Sasuke."

"Hn."

.

.

"Iruka-_sensei_! Kakashi-_sensei_! Konohamaru, Mei, Aang, Ciel, Heiji, Ran, Shion, Maki, Lin, aku datang, _ttebayo_~!"

"Permisi."

"Hei, Naruto, Sasuke. Selamat datang."

"Kakak~!"

.

.**FIN**.

* * *

Ada yang masih ingat cerita 'Malaikat'? Ini sequelnya ;D Bagi yang minta sudah saya kasih nih :D semoga suka ya ^^

Ada yang bisa menebak apa yang dibisikkan Sasuke pada Naruto? Balas lewat _review_ ya :D

**_Special thanks to_** : Ox 69, Nh, Al-san, Mayu Rockbell, Lady Spain, No Name, Reita, ELLE HANA, temariris. _My dear _Vii-san, Nhia-san, Chic-kun, Micon, Fujo-san.

[ Semangat muncul karena kalian :) ]

* * *

_**Ichinikyuu, Hardrain**_

_**03-03-11**_

_**17.40**_

_**With love and smile**_

**Mind to review ?**_** :) Thank you, Minna sama ^^  
**_


End file.
